This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Winches are commonly made using a motor attached to a first drum support and a transmission attached to a second drum support with a rotatable drum disposed between the first and second drum supports. Tie rods are used for connection between the first and second drum support. The motor is typically a self-contained motor that is separate from the first drum supports. With these prior winch designs, the ornamental appearance and the structure of the winch was influenced by the appearance of the motor housing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a winch construction that is capable of being more aesthetically pleasing and that can include a low profile, improved sealing capability, alternative mounting arrangements for the controller and other assembly related improvements.